


Dragon Ball Imagines

by milknhxney



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: Some of these are stories from my Wattpad.
Relationships: Goku Black/Reader, Son Goku/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Before I begin I’d like to say hello! I barley post on here but here we go! Requests are open for anyone but I mainly write for Goku, Goku Black and Vegeta. These comes from my Wattpad so I hope enjoy!


	2. Ultra Instinct

You stood still, whitish grey eyes staring into your e/c. You felt like the world had stopped around you and your breathing was uneven. You saw what had happened. You saw your husband get hit by the spirit bomb. Your world stopped as you stood by Vegeta and you couldn't remember if Vegeta had wrapped his arms around you to stop you from crumbling to the harsh floor or if you stopped yourself.

You watched him start walking towards you like you were his prey and he was hungry. You gasped when your back hit the harsh rocky mountain and his hands immediately going to pin you there. Your breathing was uneasy and you watched as his eyes traveled down to look at your torn gi and you heard him growl. Before you could question him his lips were on yours in a bruising kiss. His hands went to grip your waist in a tight hold but you didn't mind. 

A moan escaped the back of your throat when he thrusted his clothed member into you. The kiss was intoxicating and it had you wanting more and more of him. You needed to feel him. The kiss lasted for awhile and you groaned when he pulled away needing air to fill your lungs. 

"Take your pants off." He commanded you and you nodded slipping the torn bottoms off. He smirked noticing the lacy f/c underwear you were sporting. "Were you planning on giving me a treat when we won?" He purred into your ear his hand slipping down to cup your clothed folds. The only answer he got was a needy moan and his chuckle sent you wild. 

You groaned watching him release his painfully hard member. You noticed the size difference and you wondered if it was because he is in this new form. He moved your leg up so it was relaxing against his hip, his finger going to move the bundle of cloth to the side so he cock had entrance. 

"Don't be too loud." He smirked not allowing you time to question.With one quick thrust he was inside of you and you felt all the air leave your lungs. He was massive and he knew it too. His thrusts were harsh and brutal and they never seemed to let up only seeming to go faster and harsher. "Look at you, becoming weak for me in the middle of battle. Such a dirty fucking slut."

You moaned throwing your head back, eyes shutting in bliss. You gripped his shoulders tightly your back getting scratched by the rocks behind you. 

"Goku.." You whined and he knew that whine. He knew you were close but he didn't care.

"Call me daddy." He grunted his silvers eyes staring into your e/c once again. He spoke up not appreciating the silence he was getting from you. "I said call me fucking daddy."

"Daddy!" You cried out feeling your orgasm wash over you. You shook in his grasp feeling him keep going like it was nothing. "Fuck!" 

"I'm not done." He grunted pulling out of you and turning you around. Your palms went flat against the rocky surface and you felt him thrust back into you this new pace was painfully brutal. You felt another orgasm approaching and you groaned when he harshly slapped your ass. "You can keep cumming but I'm not letting you go until I cum." 

You groaned wondering how close he was or if he was even close at all. Your second orgasm hit you hard, your body shaking and you swore you cut your hand on the rock just by how hard you were shaking. It didn't take long for your body to start hurting due to the overstimulation. 

"Goku it hurts." You whimpered and he grunted. 

He leaned forward his lips close to your ear, "Don't worry daddy is almost done." He nibbled on your ear and you felt the warm tears slide down your face. His thrusts were relentless and you feel how sloppy his thrusts were. "Hmm so close, if you cum for me again I'll fill you up real good."

He slapped your ass once then his hand moved down to play with your clit. He moaned feeling your cunt tighten around and with one harsh rub you came for the third time, your moans were like music to his ears. With a loud grunt he exploded, his white semen filling your hole to the brim. He watch the white substance slowly ooze out and he realized his cock was covered as well. His thrusts slowed down and he took a moment to catch his breath. 

"Stay in the position." He spoke pulling out of you. You felt his hands leave your thighs and you sighed but it was quickly replaced with a gasp when you felt his tongue connect with your folds. He moaned licking every drop of the white substance he could. He hummed in approval when everything was gone. "Sweet and salty, just how I like it."

You felt his hand rub your sides as he stood up. He turned you around his lips meeting yours. You tasted the cum in his mouth and it brought a soft moan from you. 

"Goku that was.." You breathed out feeling him move away from you. You watched him hand you your pants. 

"Let's win this." He smiled waiting until you were dressed. "I'm pumped and I feel refreshed."

You laughed rolling your eyes, you knew your energy wasn't fully there but if Goku at least had his energy you were confident you could win. 

~

You all safely returned to earth and Bulma was holding a big feast for your win. You were mid conversation with Bulma when you realized you had forgotten a fork. You went to stand up but a hand placed itself on your shoulder, you glanced up seeing your husband smile at you. 

"Don't worry, daddy's got it." Goku spoke loud enough that not only you heard it but Bulma did as well. Your eyes widened and you heard Bulma start choking on her food. "What?" He asked cluelessly. 

"Did he just say "daddy"?" Bulma asked looking at you. You buried your face into your hands out of embarrassment feeling Goku's presence leave. 

"Oh my gosh yes, it was supposed to be a secret." You groaned turned to her. 

"I didn't know Goku had kinks." She suddenly said blue eyes staring into your e/c. 

"It really only came up during the tournament!" You blushed thinking back. 

"Ok I'm back!" Goku beamed handing you your fork. His lips met the side of your head and he giggled going back to eat. Bulma gave you the "finish the story later" look and you sighed nodding your head.


	3. Movie Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but “sweet”

"Come on do we have to watch it?" Goku spoke up complaining about watching this movie you had wanted to see. You glared at him from where you stood paying for the tickets for the two of you. He shivered at the glare you gave him and he sighed. 

The two of you got your snacks and walked into the theater hand in hand. You pulled him up to the back and you took a seat. He sat down beside you taking the popcorn and started eating. 

"Save the popcorn for the movie Goku." You scolded him but he shook his head and continued to eat. The previews and ads played through quickly and the movie started. You never noticed Goku's hand place itself on your leg or when it started traveling up. He caught your attention when his lips connected to your neck giving it gentle kisses. 

"What are you doing?" You asked looking down to see his hand disappear under your skirt. 

"Enjoying the movie." He mumbled in your ear and you tried to shuffle away but the grip he held on your leg kept you from going far. 

"Goku.." You warned but he looked at you innocently and you hated that look. He smirked slipping from his seat to kneel in front of you. He spread your legs apart keeping his eyes locked on yours. 

"What Y/N? I'm enjoying the movie but I'm still hungry." He mumbled slipping your underwear off then sliding your skirt up. He mumbled something under his breath then his lips attached to your pussy. 

You covered your mouth with your hand while Goku started his assault. His movements were slow and torturous but he held you down firmly so you didn't squirm. He allowed his fingers to join and two of them slipped inside you his tongue sucking on your clit. You hated how innocent this man acted but he was far from innocent especially with his mouth. 

He curled his fingers instantly finding your spot that drove you wild. He moaned the vibrations sending you wild. You were a panting mess and with the way Goku was going you weren't gonna last much longer. He must've known too because he pulled away kissing the inside of your thigh. You gave him a hard glare watching him sit down shuffling in his seat. 

"Come." He mumbled patting his lap. You gave him a confused look but moved around anyways. The second you looked down you saw his cock out and proud. He grabbed your waist sliding you down onto him and he let out a low groan when he was fully in you. You slowly started bouncing up and down and you felt his lips connect to the back of your shoulder. 

"I wish I could see your face and hear you moan for me." He whispered his hand sneaking around to play with your clit. He was already so close to exploding from when he was eating you out and the thrill excitement of possible getting caught had him going crazy. 

"I'm close Goku." You whispered and groaned when he took control. His hips snapping into yours at a brutal pace to get you both over the edge. He was glad the theater was loud otherwise people would hear the skin slapping. He bit down on your neck and he felt your body shake. Your walls clenched his cock and the feeling drove him insane. 

He was coming inside of you within seconds holding you close to him. He gave your back soft kissed and you sighed in pleasure. 

"Want to go home?" Goku whispered in your ear and he chuckled when you nodded your head eagerly. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marked

Goku had come up to you a little over a few months ago upset claiming that Chi Chi wanted a divorce, she told him that he wasn't benefiting the family and she was the only one with an actual job and she was tired of him living off of her. 

Now you and Goku were definitely close, best friends you can even say. Chi Chi thought of you as a good friend and she expressed her pain but she said she needed to do it and she only wished the best for Goku. 

You only nodded your head and you both went off in separate directions and you two never really talked after that. You kindly let Goku crash in your spare room until he could figure things out with his life. You loved having the extra company and it was always fun to have the childish man around. 

Though when Vegeta caught word of the news he wasn't a happy camper, he definitely didn't freak out on Bulma or anything. It was hard to tell but you could definitely feel as though Vegeta was jealous of you having Goku live with you. 

Now Goku was someone who never held back, and he'd openly flirt with you in front of Vegeta that would cause you to blush rapidly. Vegeta would make an angry noise and stomp away, Goku asking what his issue is to you but you could honestly only shrug your shoulders. 

Bulma had invited you and Goku to a pool party and you were pretty excited. You had a cute bathing suit you wanted to wear and now would be your time to shine. 

You had told Goku to go before you stating you had some things to clean up around the house, he nodded his head and left 10 minutes later. 

Once you knew everything was cleaned up you slipped into your suit and looked at the mirror. 

You put on a T-shirt and shorts over it and made your way to Bulma's.

~

You made your way into the backyard and saw everyone relaxing, Yamaha taking over the grill, Bulma was near him chatting away. Her attention was on you and a smile made its way to her lips as ran over to you and pulls you into a hug. 

"Y/N!" She yelled with excitement. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, how is everything?" You asked her glancing over at everyone. You noticed Vegeta in the corner watching you, you raised a brow as he looked away. 

"It's good actually, though I could a day without listening to Vegeta complain." She laughed and you laughed with her. "Don't tell anyone I said this though," she leaned in close to whisper in your ear. "I heard Vegeta moaning your name last night."

A blush graced your cheeks and you couldn't help but feel a tingle inside. Maybe she was lying. 

"You're such a liar." You stared at her and you could tell she was being serious. "Oh my gosh!" You punched her arm. 

"Ow!" She stared at you then laughed. She looked behind you and saw Goku come over with a smile, you looked behind you and grinned staring at each other for a second then you gave each other a look. 

The look initiated a handshake the two of you made up one night when you were bored. When it ended he punched you lightly. 

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to swim." He pointed the pool and you nodded your head walking over to the table to place your clothes. Once your clothes were off you heard a whistle and looked back at Goku who looked you up and down. 

"Wow you look amazing Y/N!" You heard a growl come from your left and you glanced over to see Vegeta glaring at Goku. 

"Ha thanks." You blushed again and walked over to him. Goku wrapped his arms around you and and he jumped into the pool. You let out a scream as your body hit the cold surface before you were fully submerged. 

When you surfaced you flared at Goku who was already staring at you with a wicked grin. 

Vegeta watched the whole encounter and felt himself grow angry. What could he possibly do to match that idiot and his advanced towards. He huffed and walked out of the backyard. 

~

The next time Goku made Vegeta jealous was during your training. The three of you decided to train and Goku was teaching you one of his moves. 

"No Y/N, not like that!" His cheery voice made Vegeta want to punch him until the other man was crying for mercy. "Here let me show you."

Goku came up behind you his chest now touching your back. He kicked apart your legs and wrapped his arm around you. Your hands were wrapped around in his big ones and his breath was fanning your neck. 

"Gather up as much power as you can." He whispered into your ear. This sent a chill down your spine and you glanced over to your right to see a very VERY angry Vegeta standing there looking like he was ready to blow up. What was his deal?

"Ok I gathered as much as I could." You told Goku and he nodded his head. 

"Ok now you seen me do this a million times, just go for it."

"Kakarot do you really need to be all over her like that? She can probably do it better without you down her damn throat." Vegeta finally spoke up from where he stood, his voice dropped venom. 

A blush formed over your cheeks as you felt the warmth of Goku's body leave you. 

"You're right, you got this Y/N."

~

You felt exhausted as you roamed around your house, Goku would be out for the night so you settled in just a T-shirt that went down past your waist. As you took a seat on your couch you groaned as a sudden hard knock came from your front door. You placed your snack down on the coffee table in front of you and walked to your door, unlocking it and swinging it open. 

"Vegeta look I'm really not-" Your words were cut off as he grabbed your neck and pushed your hair to the side and bit down on your neck. You gasped at the sudden action. You pushed him away and reached up to the bite feeling blood.

"Did you fucking mark me?!" You yelled at the man in front of you and he only held a smirk. 

"I did." He folded his arms still staring at you. 

"What the fuck?! Since when did you see it was ok to mark me as your mate?!"

"I had to before Goku did." You groaned and rubbed your face. 

"Who cares about him! He's my best friend he hasn't even made a move! You just come up to my door and marked me!"

"Come on Y/N, you never thought of me as a mate?" He asked you now closer. Your eyes widened as he pushed you into the house and shut the door behind him. He slammed you against the wall his lips going to your neck. 

"Vegeta..what are you doing?" You asked as you felt his hands travel up your body then under your T-shirt. 

"I'm claiming you as mine, I'm gonna fuck you all over this house." 

Your eyes widened as you felt him rub his hard on against your thigh, you couldn't help but let out a moan. His lips attached to your within seconds, only pulling away when your lungs were burning for air. 

He made quick work of your shirt and looked down at your body, you felt a blush form on your cheeks as you stood there almost fully naked in front of the man you wanted for the longest time. 

"Lace panties?" He groaned and moved his hand to touch your clothed mound. "Already wet and we only kissed." He grinned turning you around so now your front was facing the wall. "We aren't doing foreplay tonight." He grunted taking his clothes off then taking your panties off. You glanced back and saw his size. He was pretty big. 

He looked up at you and smirked leaning to you. 

"You like it?" He asked then slammed himself inside you, this made you gasp as you felt like all the air was knocked out of you. He was pounding inside you at such a fast rate. 

"F-Fuck." You moaned out as you threw your head back in pleasure. He was restless and didn't stop, going only faster instead. 

"You like that? I bet Goku couldn't do this." You moaned louder as he smacked your ass hard, his hands going back to grip your waist hard. No doubt there will be bruises there later. 

You didn't even care about Goku, or the fact that if he wanted to come home early he could just walk in on the two of you fucking in the hallway. You were on cloud nine. 

"Fuck Vegeta I'm close." You moaned out, he snaked his arms around your body and began to play with your clit, his mouth moving to your exposed neck to fill it up with his special artwork. Before you knew it you were coming and you were coming hard. You screamed out as you felt pure bliss take over you. Once Vegeta knew you were done he turned you around and pushed you to your knees. 

He gripped your hair and started pumping himself, the sight of you opening your mouth to welcome his semen pushed him over the edge. With a few more strokes he came all over your face. You collected as much as you could in your mouth and swallowed it. 

He gathered what was on your face and put it in front of your lips. 

"Open." He demanded and you opened your mouth to take his fingers. You let out a moan as you held eye contact with him, the look you gave him made him groan. 

He stood you up and kissed you with passion. 

"That was amazing." You laughed out and wrapped your arms around him to try and keep yourself up. He picked you up bridal style and made his way to your bathroom to clean the both of you up. The night was only beginning. 

~

"You look tired Y/N, did you even sleep?" Bulma asked you as she set a cup of coffee in front of you. You looked up at her and shrugged. 

"An hour at least." You told her as took a sip of your coffee. 

"That's one nasty bruise." She told you suddenly smirking as you glanced up at her. "Who did you train with yesterday? Couldn't have been Goku hes with Whis right?" You knew she was hinting towards Vegeta. 

Speaking of the devil he walked in with just as many hickeys he put on you. 

"Oh you were training with Vegeta, makes sense." She grinned and Vegeta only rolled his eyes taking a seat next to you. You knew she would never let this go.


End file.
